Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Shakedown Cruise/Act Five
The Challenger is taking more hits from the destroyer. On the bridge sparks erupts from the ceiling as a dead crewmen falls from his console and to the ground as he's eyes are open and drained of life. Hull breaches on decks 14-18 force fields are in place and holding Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console. Lieutenant Ro looks at her console. I'm trying to restore helm control again we've lost it Lieutenant Ro says as she turns to them and inputs commands into the console. She looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Wes hail the destroyer Captain Martin says as she gets up from the Captain's Chair. He inputs commands into the console showing the bridge of the destroyer. All right Commander you win, we'll send over the time device to you via remote shuttle since you damaged our transporter systems Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Eris smiles at this. Very good Captain, hold your fire we'll await the device Eris says as the transmission ends. She and Commander T'Yan walk to the turbolift and heads to the shuttlebay. They're with the device and they get a seed from the hydrotonic bay that's a redwood and they tapped it to the device and they put it into the shuttle and launch and they head back to the Bridge. They walked back onto the bridge and Lieutenant Crusher goes back to the tactical console station as Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Mr. Crusher bring the destroyer back on Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Send us the activation code now Captain or we'll destroy your ship Eris says on the viewer. She has a padd. The activation code is six, alpha, nine, three, seven, alpha, three, zero, zero. Happy Arbor Day Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer and turns to Lieutenant Crusher and does the slash gesture to cut the channel. On board the Dominion destroyer the tree grows and punches a hole through the ship and destroys it as Eris activates her emergency transporter device and beams to a Jem'hadar fighter and the fighter leaps into warp. On the bridge everyone is surprised by what just happened and that they defeated a Dominion destroyer. Ro set a course for Deep Space 9 Captain Martin says as she leans back in her Captain's Chair. Ro turns to her console as she looks at Ensign Mason. What's Arbor Day? Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It's the holiday where you plant the trees, my mother and father celebrate it a lot it's a sort of family thing that we do back on Earth Ensign Mason says as he looks at her. Meanwhile at Deep Space 9 the Challenger is docked at the station, in her ready room Captain Martin looks at ship repair status and other reports when the doors chimed she looks at them. Come Captain Martin says as she looks at them. The doors opened and it's her uncle. Hey I heard that you guys got into a bit of a tiff with a Dominion destroyer in the Gamma Quadrant Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yeah but we handled it well but don't take my word for it just read my reports before I send them to Starfleet Command, look I thought about what you said that I need to talk to my father and give him another chance to be in my life Gwen says as she looks at her uncle John. He looks at her. You need to don't be like he was with his father Gwen give him a chance John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. I'll do it if it will get you off my back Gwen says as she smiles at him. He nods at her and leaves. On the bridge the crew are all at their posts. Shields, and weapons are ready Captain Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. Then Ro looks at her console. Warp and impulse engines are ready as well thrusters are ready for departure Captain Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console. Ensign Mason looks at his console. Main sensor array is at full power, ops has cleared us for departure Captain Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin walks out of the turbolift and sits in her Captain's chair as she looks at Commander T'Yan and Lieutenant Williams. Let's get this mission started, Lieutenant Ro take us out and then jump to warp 8, let's see what's out there Captain Martin says as she sits her chair. Lieutenant Ro smiles at her friend and then turns to her console and inputs commands into it. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Ro says as she inputs commands into the console. The Challenger leaves Deep Space 9 and then leaps into warp.